Contagion
by uchihasasukekun07
Summary: A routine mission becomes a struggle as Allen and Kanda face off begrudgingly against Akuma, illness and each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Contagion

**Rated: **T

**Warnings: **Rated T for violence and angst.

**Notes: **Set at the start of the manga after Allen's first mission. Celtic Mythology, Irish terminology.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nor am associated in any way with, its characters nor its creator Hoshino Katsura.

**Beta(s): **miracleflame-alchemist147

**Author: **uchihasasukekun07

**Summary:** A routine mission becomes a struggle as Allen and Kanda face off begrudgingly against Akuma, illness and each other.

**Key:**

_Moyashi_ – bean sprout

_Che_ – (Kanda says this a lot)

_B'dayjaysus_ (An Irish slang term, means - In the name of the Lord)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tosaigh (Commence)**

"Soooo..." Komui added sweetly after the mission briefing, "...both are you are going!"

Komui looked from one exorcist to the other, both of which stared at him silently. Shifting uncomfortable in his chair, Komui adjusted the height of his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was well aware of the ice cold stare he was receiving from Kanda.

The young Japanese exorcist's jaw set firmly into a tight clench at the supervisor's last sentence. This was originally meant to be a solo mission, just how he preferred them. But now the moyashi was tagging along.

Beside Kanda on the couch, Allen Walker smiled nervously. He had only ever been paired up with Kanda once, his very first mission as an official exorcist. That....had not gone so well. True they had gotten the innocence in the end but Allen's methods were polar to that of his counterpart.

"Che!" was Kanda's verbal opinion on the matter at hand.

"Good! You are to leave right away; the early bird catches the worm!" Komui breathed an internal sigh of relief. Kanda, despite his anti-social personality, was a professional. On taking the mission manifesto from Komui, he froze at Komui's attempt at humor. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he whipped the manifesto from Komui's grasp, half thinking it was a set-up for the supervisor's own amusement. Allen accepted his own copy once it was safe to approach the desk and followed in Kanda's footsteps in exiting the office to prepare for the mission.

"Oh! Don't forget a raincoat!" Komui shouted his after thought while inhaling the rich aroma of his coffee made by his dear Linali. "I hear it rains a lot, that's why it's called the Emerald Isle!"

Allen followed Kanda down through the tight roof box window of the train. Neither had spoken since boarding the boat back at headquarters. Well, Kanda had spoken...a sentence. Allen just agreed for the sake of peace. Nothing original, the exact same thing Kanda had said...warned him on their first mission.

"_I don't care if you're on the verge of been killed, if I find that you're a nuisance, I'll leave you behind. In war there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners."_

Allen shuddered to himself as a staff member quickly redeemed himself from the surprise of black clad people entering a moving train from the roof of all places. Kanda threw him a look of disdain as the poor staff member remembered his place and led them to a private cabin. Allen had no finder this time for relief from the intensity of Kanda.

Thanking the attendant, Allen closed the door to the increasingly claustrophobic cabin. Allen removed his manifesto before placing his brown suitcase beside Kanda's on the rack. The silver-haired boy undid the top button of his uniform, releasing Timcampy. Allen smiled; at least he still had his little gold golem to keep him company. Timcampy settled on the top of Allen's head as he took his seat opposite Kanda by the window. From over the top of his manifesto he could see that the stoic exorcist was already compiling the data and that was all that mattered at the present time. Allen frowned, feeling Timcampy's tail move slowly at the back of his neck.

"_I still don't like your way of thinking."_

Outside the landscape changed slowly from the tired green landscape that was been basked in the cold winter sun to the overcast gray monotone landscape of Northern Europe. Their mission was taking them to the rural landscape of Ireland. Their destination lay in a county called Meath. Rumors had surfaced about the Tuatha Dé Danann. Allen read the sentence again.

"Tuatha Dé Danann?" The white haired boy felt that Komui really did keep his mission summaries far too short.

"Che!" Kanda retorted to himself. The moyashi's lack of intelligence was most apparent.

"The Tuatha Dé Danann were the fifth succession of people tracing back the Irish ancestry to Noah. They occupied the island before the Gaels came. They fought against people such as the Fomorians led by Balor of the Evil Eye, to name but one example. Balor was eventually defeated by Lug Lámfada also known as Lug of the long arm at the second battle of Magh Tuireadh. When the Gaels came the Tuatha Dé Danann headed underground where they became myths, fairies in other words. However in later history they are associated with deity and thus the Black Orders interest in the subject matter. The probability of Innocence is relatively high given the previous association with Noah and deities. Not to mention the association of the Tuatha Dé Danann with the Black Order."

"_How does he know all this!?"_ Allen couldn't help but think to himself trying to get his head around the Irish terminology. "So what does Tuatha Dé Danann mean?"

"Peoples of the Goddess Danu."

"Goddess Danu?"

"She the goddess of water, it's an island after all." sighed Kanda.

"So these people were exorcists?"

"Possibly."

"This Lug Lámfada guy could have been a parasite type exorcist like me?" mused Allen mostly to himself.

Kanda didn't reply, he wasn't going to entertain the fact that this Lug guy was actually a High King and at one point ruled over the Tuatha Dé Danann and led them into battle to which they were victorious.

Kanda che'd silently to himself. He could already sense the conflict. He couldn't understand why Komui had sent the moyashi. He was more than capable of dealing with this himself. It was a rumor of a ghost in a forest in the area of Meath, along with a sudden increase of death and disappearances. Also the sudden presence of Akuma increased the possibility of innocence. If this 'ghost' turned out to be a living being, he was inevitable he was going to lock horns with the moyashi's ideals. Retrieving the innocence was top priority, people's feelings were not.

After a half day's sailing from the European mainland the two exorcists arrived on the east coast of the island of Ireland. A short forty minute train ride brought them to their final destination. The two stepped out into the dark heavy evening air. A moderate fog covered them like a blanket as they tried to take in their surroundings. The train station exited on to a sparsely populated street of small stone cottages with their slated roofs and white washed walls. Smoke from the chimneys rose but lingered with the lack of wind causing the air to be somewhat suffocating. It was hard to understand how this place was called the Emerald Isle. As fresh flakes of snow gently fell Kanda looked around tsk-ing to himself. The place was covered in white snow, no sign of green to be found anywhere. The Japanese swordsman frowned outwardly. Komui was wrong about the weather.

"You okay?" Allen quizzed his partner. Silence was his answer, unease filled Kanda as he dismissively waved at Allen to figure out where they were headed

Allen studied Komui's badly drawn map of where their accommodation was.

"Leaving the train station turn right to the pub. Turn right again heading for the church. Keep going straight pass the church and it's on the left." Allen mumbled to himself as he tried to understand the stickmen drawings of his map.

The church was located on top of a small hill. Neither could make it out through the thickening snow fall till they drew closer. The entrance to the churchyard was framed by two weeping willows on either side of the large stone gateway. In the night air the gothic style church stood large and ominous, dimly lit by paraffin lamps. The light ghostly reflected by the snow the center piece of the church's entrance was a large decorative circular stained glass window. In the darkness it was hard to make out the various colours and designs. Allen couldn't help shake the eerie feeling that emanated from its concrete structure. Having fallen behind Kanda, he quickened his pace to catch up.

Kanda came to a halt outside a two story detached stone built house. It had seen better days than its tired state and the wet weather was not helping its appearance. To him it looked like a normal residential home rather than an inn. Komui was beginning to get a bit stingy on the accommodation end of things. Surely if Linali was accompanying them they would be staying in the rather large and comfortable looking hotel a couple of doors down. Looking at the map, the childish stickmen drawings of himself, Allen and Timcampy confirmed that this was indeed their accommodation for the length of their stay. As long as it was dry and relatively warm, Kanda was content.

Kanda knocked twice on the heavy green wooden door. Inside he could hear a flurry of activity as both males studied the chipped paint and excess water and ice on the door. Tensing, Kanda rested his hand on the hilt of Mugen. Allen was busy trying to get an unsettled Timcampy in his uniform to calm him down. The wooden door flew open as Kanda instinctively took a step back into his stance. There stood a rather plump, middle aged woman with rosy red cheeks and with brown, wiry hair that was tied back in a bun. She blinked at the two boys standing in her doorway. Noticing the symbol of the Vatican and the uniforms her hands flew up in understanding.

"Ah ye must be the exorcists!?" she exclaimed while rubbing her flour-covered hand in her beige apron that covered her faded blue dress. "Come in, come out of that snow!" she stood aside beckoning the two in.

"Róisín's the name but ye can call me Rose, after me rosy red cheeks!" the innkeeper laughed to herself.

As ridged as a poker Kanda stepped inside, trying his best to squeeze past Rose. Allen of a smaller build easily entered the small entrance hallway.

"Straight through with the both of ye. Wasn't expecting ye so soon. The boat must have made good time? Terrible weather we've had the past couple of days but sure tis pickin' up a bit now. Did ye eat? I have a brew on and I've put ye in the pot anyway."

The two exorcists stood beside each other. Allen was smiling nervously, Kanda frowning trying to determine what the woman was saying. Rose looked from one to the other. Their silence bemusing.

"Ah now, I don't bite. Make yerselves at home. Sit down, sit down!" Rose flustered when neither of them moved. "Here let me get a better look at ye." She adjusted the paraffin lanterns and the room brightened allowing all parties to see each other better.

"Eh!? Ye're nothing but children!" Rose gasped horrified at seeing them better. "Just out of nappies!"

Allen laughed softly, scratching his cheek in self awareness. Rose reminded him of the stereotypical mother he often read about in books. Kanda stiffened even more at his manliness been insulted.

"Oh B'dayjaysus, what are they sending out these days!? And ye two are here to deal with the little problem over there in the forest? What is the Black Order thinking sending out people so young? I was expecting men, in their thirties or forties but not babies!"

Rose left the room still talking to herself. Kanda tensed even more. The woman not only continually insulted him but never stopped talking. He couldn't get a word in edge ways. Allen looked around the room. It was an average size, leaning a bit on the small side with cream wallpaper that was bubbled in places and peeling in others. There was a large fireplace in the far wall with two oversized stuffed armchairs either side with a large hairy ivy green rug in between them. Where himself and Kanda stood, just inside the door they entered was a cabinet that held a few bits of silverware but mostly decorative cutlery. There was a few straight back wooden chairs lining the wall to the right and a door which lead into the kitchen to the left.

Allen took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs to defrost from the coldness of the weather. There was something very settling and homey about a raging fire. Watching the flames dance in the fireplace Allen let out a content sigh. He could feel the tension melt away with the coldness in his bones. Kanda, not one to relax remained standing with one hand still resting on the hilt of Mugen. He wasn't relieved that Allen's left eye hadn't activated since their arrival. Some good old Akuma slaying would put him at ease. As he placed his suitcase on the floor beside the remaining unoccupied armchair, Rose came bustling in.

"There we go! Make yerselves at home boys!"

A rumble echoed through the room and Allen grabbed his stomach in embarrassment as Kanda threw him a look.

"Ah we got a hungry one here!"

"Ah no, I um-" Allen tried to apologize but his stomach rumbled hungrily again with the delicious scent wafting in from the kitchen.

"Tis nothin' to be apologizin' about boy, tis a good sign of a grownin' youngin'. That fairy cake Komo or somethin' warned me one of ye had a good appetite."

"Komui-" Kanda tried to correct her but once again she talked right over him.

"Leave yer stuff there and come through."

Both exorcists sat opposite each other at a dark, round, oaken table that sat five. It was laid with bread, butter, a jug of milk, and cutlery. Rose set about setting food in front of them, first was vegetable soup followed by beef country stew and apple pie and custard for dessert. Rose instinctively place the larger portions in front of Kanda who would annoyingly exchange them with Allen for the smaller portions when Rose turned back to the Stanley stove upon which she was preparing another batch of meals.

"About the disturbances in this area-" Kanda started and yet again cut off.

"Do ye have enough to eat?"

"Yes, now-"

"Would ye like a brew?"

"Brew?" Allen asked trying to diffuse the situation seeing the vein on Kanda's forehead becoming more pronounced.

"Tea! Would ye like tea?"

"Ah yes please...um as Kanda- san was saying?"

"What was that?" Rose asked absent mindlessly as she made a pot of tea.

"About the disturbances." Kanda repeated himself through gritted teeth.

"Oh that! Ah well sure ye know."

"No, not the full details." Allen cut in quickly as the vein on Kanda's forehead began to pulse angrily.

"Oh, well up in the wood there across the river." Rose looked up to the two faces staring at her. She wiped her hands nervously in her beige apron. "Well, it started out as rumors. I didn't take much heed of it myself. Been a small town, word travels fast. Well that was until that boy Luke went across the river and well...he never came back. Then the rumors started to fly that the wood was haunted as there was wails and screams a-comin' from there. People started saying the say a white ghost like figure floatin' about the area. Then the unseasonal mist and snow came which fueled the rumors. Then Tara, a lovely young girl from the houses there at the train station died suddenly followed by her fiancé. Apparently she went to the wood to find Luke, as he was quite taken with her. She was acting strange ever since she came back then that happened. Then people who went near the river all died. Some say they seen a huge floatin' demon that had a huge red eye of the devil. Others say tis Luke that's livin' in the wood killin' anyone who goes near there. Somethin' has to be up, a lot of healthy youngin's are passing away God forbid."

"This Luke character. What is his background?" Kanda asked processing what headquarters had told them and what they were hearing.

"He's a blow in. Not a native of here, from the west I think. Good lookin', intelligent fella."

"Why would he go across the river? What's in the wood?"

"Who knows, that's what baffles us. There's an old red buildin' from the seventeen hundred's there but it's long since abandoned and is fallin' into ruins but that's in the heart of the wood. Other than that the river cuts through it."

"You mentioned Tara earlier. What is her relationship with Luke?"

"Well the two of them were fairly close for a while. Then he had to go to the city for a few months there a while back. When he returned, Matthew another boy had already proposed to her, both were to be wed in the summer. Luke took it bad. I think he had gone to the city to work to save up money to pop the question to her."

"Then Luke went to the wood. When did Tara go?"

"Two days later when he never returned. No-one knew she went. It's only when she came back that evenin' that we knew and at that stage she was already not herself. The followin' mornin' she was dead, Matthew the day after her."

"What was the cause of death?"

"Boy, your askin' a lot of questions. People won't like that. I don't mind 'cause I know tis part of what ye do, I've children of me own and I don't want to lose them." warned Rose. "We don't know what killed them; there were no bodies, just dust. The doctor says a freak accident, sudden internal combustion, a load of bullshit if you ask me."

"And as for the others that went go to the river?"

"This is an industrial town, carpet manufacture and the mines are our livelihood. People come from all around for the mines. A group of them went up to the wood and they were all killed, another group went to the far side of the river, same deal. Now anyone that went near the river, same fate so we steer clear of it now."

Kanda sat in quiet contemplation. To put Rose at ease Allen helped her clean the table, talking about mundane things. Once the table was clear Kanda stood asking that they'd be shown to their rooms as it was getting late. Rose, clearly uncomfortable of him, led them up a narrow staircase. At the top of the stairs were three different doors. Rose opened the door to the left.

"Ye both are goin' to have to share a room. I've made up the beds and the fire. The bathroom is downstairs beyond the kitchen. Towels and blankets are there." recited Rose pointing at the foot of each bed. "Will I run a bath for one of ye?"

"Ah." Kanda responded walking purposefully into the room.

"Right so, I'll call ye when it's ready."

"Thank you." Allen called after her as she closed the bedroom door.

The bedroom was again leaning on the small side. The floor was of dark oak and the walls were painted a cream colour. A small fire raged in the little fireplace just to the right of the door. A study desk sat to the left of the door. Two beds lay parallel to each other at the furthest wall. A small window separating them. The beds were not of equal size.

"I'll take the smaller...." Allen started in a bid to cut the tension between them, ".....one....." but Kanda had already seated himself on the larger bed and only briefly looked up when Allen began to speak. Defeated before he even began Allen shuffled by his stoic partner and lay down on the smaller bed. Inside his coat Timcampy was getting unsettled so Allen opened his coat letting his little gold golem out.

"So what do you think of the situation?" Allen asked trying to cut the silence that the crackling of the fire and the flapping of Timcampy's wings only seemed to occupy.

"Tch, this Luke character is the main source of the problem. The river seems to be the boundary but Akuma are definitely present in the wood. If we find Luke, we'll most likely find the innocence.

"Hmmm? My eye hasn't picked up on any Akuma presence. What about Tara and Matthew?"

"From what Rose was saying it was the result of Akuma poisoning."

"So this Luke is probably an Akuma?"

"Great deduction skills moyashi." Kanda responded sarcastically at Allen's pointing out of the obvious.

"It's Allen." the silver haired boy mumbled to himself.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Ye're bath is ready."

"Ah."

Allen watched Kanda leave with a feeling of ease and relief as if a weight was been lifted of him and he could breath easier. "Let's hope we get this sorted tomorrow Tim cause I can't take much more of his 'superiority'.

* * *

**A/N: **First and foremost I want to thank my wonderful beta Hiro-kun(a.k.a miracleflame-alchemist147) and Kaya-chan for reading and fixing my story. I hope I have (and will) stay true to the characters as much as possible. I hope the Irish terminology hasn't deterred people too much, it won't be featured much in the rest of the story. So thanks a mil for reading and please review, till the next chapter, ja! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary so far:**

Allen and Kanda have travelled to Ireland to investigate a possible Innocence. Having arrived on a cold, wet, dark night, their moods are not lifted by their bumbling innkeeper. With the initial formalities over both exorcists begin their investigation...

* * *

**Key:**

Moyashi - Bean sprout

Kaichu – Hell's Insects (1st Illusion)

Nigentou – Double Illusion Blades (2nd Illusion)

Hakka Tourou – Eight Flowers Praying Mantis (3rd Illusion)

Shouka – Sublimate (4th Illusion)

Baka - Idiot

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lár (Middle)**

"What?" Allen asked aware Kanda was looking at him oddly.

They had left the inn at first light, ignoring the odd stares from the townsfolk as they crossed the bridge leading to the woods. It was like being in a completely different world, crossing the boundary away from the hustle and bustle of the industrial town. The area was dead quiet, no wind, and no movement of what so ever. The snow showed just how undisturbed the area was.

Following down the hill they came to the long stretch of path that Rose had told them about. The river ran to their left to which the path followed the natural gradient carved out through the centuries. An embankment lined with a thin stretch of trees and shrubs separated them from the river. To the right stood a frozen-over canal. Ahead the undisturbed path lay heavy laden with snow. Looking behind him, Kanda noted that the path turned sharply left over bridge, most likely to the other side.

With Timcampy taking the lead the exorcists set off with only the crunching of the snow beneath their feet and their breaths to disturb the air. After a mile, the tree lining disappeared allowing the river to be in full view. The sound of rushing water filled the void of the lack of conversation. To the right the ice in the canal was no longer a solid mass. Silently two swans glided by, staring at the foreign intrusion to their area.

"Be careful." Kanda spoke coldly continuing on. Behind him Allen stuck his tongue out, frustrated. And so they carried on as the landscape changed from covered foliage to open white landscape, from silence to the sound of the surging river.

"Ugh my feet are cold and my nose is running like a tap!" moaned Allen feeling to make sure his nose was still attached to his face. Kanda cut him a look.

"Wasn't talking to you." Allen retorted swearing under his breath wishing Linali was here with them. Timcampy fluttered around before settling on top of Allen's head.

After what felt like an hour, the recently famed superstitious red period house became visible up upon the embankment over looking the river to the right. Even from the distance Allen could feel the coldness emanating from the blackened windows.

"What now!?" Allen asked exasperated as Kanda eyed him oddly. Kanda was very skilled at making him feel all of one inch tall.

The Japanese swordsman did not reply as he was focusing he senses to the surrounding area. The atmosphere had become increasingly heavy as they approached the small opening in the forested walk. Kanda was carefully studying Allen where he stood beside the river. Both had gotten wet by the blanket of mist that was ever present.

What interested Kanda was Allen's sliver bangs. The young exorcist was too busy looking at his surroundings to notice. His bangs were no longer matted to his face; in fact it looked like they were floating in suspended animation. Studying his long bangs Kanda confirmed the unusualness of the situation. Taking a step forward Kanda felt the difference in the weight of his leg. It was as if he was lighter, as though gravity was lighter despite the heaviness of the atmosphere.

"Kanda!" shouted Allen as his left eye activated. The trees seemed to stretch even higher into the gray sky which darkened completing the ominous atmosphere. Tense, Kanda steadied himself becoming one with his surroundings. Listening and understanding the wind as it rose for the first time that morning. An inharmonious rustling drew Kanda's attention to the incoming danger. Releasing Mugen from her sheath, Kanda waited, his eyes close to the visual distractions. Seeing Kanda prepare himself Allen looked around desperately trying to pinpoint the Akumas location.

"One....two...three..." Kanda murmured to himself.

"Three of them!" Allen confirmed as the level two Akuma emerged from the treetops.

Allen left eye whirred into action drawing his entire attention to the canal. Timcampy hovered over a certain spot. From the depths of the murky water a white light glowed.

"The innocence!" gasped Allen edging along a piece of drift wood to get a closer look, behind him the sound of Mugen entered battle.

"Second Illusion!" Kanda changed his stance to allow the second Mugen katana. Of the three Akuma one trailed behind. Focusing his energy and using the lighter gravity to his advantage Kanda jumped into the oncoming path of the two Akuma. From behind him Allen provided much needed assistance with long range shots while guarding the location of the innocence. With one Akuma distracted, Kanda sliced through the second. His feet coming to a rest on a tree trunk, Kanda, using his momentum rebounded and attacked the second Akuma from behind coming to a graceful landing back on terra ferma.

"Moyashi! Stay the hell out of my battle!" growled Kanda who was concentrating on the lingering Akuma. "Get the innocence!" for he too had noticed the glowing light in the canal.

"Aha-hahahahahahhaha!!!! Foolish exorcist!" the remaining Akuma jeered changing form to resemble something human. Slowly it descended becoming more and more male like. The damp leaves beneath its feet dried in an instant as the snow evaporated and gushed up encircling the humanoid figure.

"Tch!" Kanda spat disgusted at what stood before him. "Luke I presume?"

Cocking its head to the side in thought a wide smile slowly crossed it face, its empty circular eyes burning into Kanda.

"Aah." it echoed, the leaves settling allowing Kanda to get a proper image. 'Luke' was the same height as Kanda, well built. His golden hair reaching to his shoulders, floating gently in the lighter gravity. He wore a white flannel shirt, navy trousers that came to his calves met with long white socks and black shoes. Never once did his gaze falter.

Kanda grinded his teeth together, Luke contented giggling to himself.

"Are we finished with the obligatory evil laugh?" Kanda sneered trying to get a handle on the situation. He was aware that Allen was treading carefully on the thin ice and driftwood in a bid to obtain the innocence. Kanda knew he had to defeat the Akuma before he could get the innocence.

"A level three huh?" Kanda stated rather than asked. He got his point across as the Akuma was no longer looking beyond Kanda.

"Aah" it replied, its full attention on the slim individual in front of him.

Kanda adjusted Mugen in front of him, tighten his grip. He had never before faced off against a level three but his finger tips tingled with excitement as his heart pumped the adrenaline around his battle ready body. The Akuma cocked its head to the side as a small smile crossed Kanda's lips.

"Mugen, second illusion, Nigentou." Kanda calmly called out while holding his scabbard parallel to Mugen.

Focusing completely on the battle Kanda launched himself to the right kicking off the trunk of a tree to make use of the lighter gravity taking flight. He smiled to himself, the Akuma was intently watching him. Heading away from the canal Kanda was putting distance between themselves and Allen but also seeking the advantage of the trees.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Allen screamed, but his voice was not audible, lost within the icy depths of the water surrounding him. His footing had slipped on the snow covered driftwood and the thin ice was no match for his sudden weight. To his increasing panic he sunk like a stone, it was if his arm was dragging him down. Allen fought desperately, his arms outstretched, thrashing around in hope to grasp the glowing light, the innocence. As the air evacuated his lungs his muscles burned with exertion as he tried to escape he froze. His fingers grazed upon a solid mass. He forced his eyes to remain open so he could register his surrounds.

The last of his air expelled his lungs like a vacuum. In front of him where his fingers had come to a rest were two expressionless faces floating in front if him. They were meant to be Akuma. They were meant to be salvaged by his innocence, but they were human and they had drowned in the cold murky water. Their lives were taken by innocence. All reasoning was lost and Allen thrashed around to escape the vicinity of those empty eyes boring into his soul.

Allen's lungs burned in protest as all the air had long been expelled, along with his energy. Beside him floated the innocence, the gem of the white gold ring glowed a pale green. It still resided on the finger of its previous owner. Allen desperately tried to grasp it, but it was out of reach. His finger tips merely touch those of Tara's. The innocence had created the heavy water that kept him entomb in what could be his watery grave. More and more, he desperately fought to get the ring and surface as icy cold water filled his burning lungs. His vision already blurred now began to fade as his consciousness slipped away. The gold glint that flashed before his eyes made him think of Timcampy. His last hope was that it was his little gold golem.

Kanda inhaled sharply clutching his left temple, his right hand tightening around Mugen's hilt. He rose slowly from the soggy earthen covered ground. The snow was quickly turning to slush where they battled making foot movements more treacherous. Kanda could feel the warmth of his blood as it seeped down from his temple. He rubbed the thick substance between his gloved fingers trying to get his eyeballs from rolling to the back of his head. Annoyed, the young Japanese swordsman took his stance once again. Luke, the Akuma's speed was undeniably fast. Kanda was having trouble tracking him. The enclosed space not as advantageous as he had first thought.

Kanda flinched at Luke's speed, in an instant he had moved from above the exorcist to behind him. Trying to predict his movements, Kanda lowered his weight, spinning to meet the oncoming attack. The loud clinking sounds of metal clashing metal allowed Kanda to register the attack before he could even see it. At the back of his mind he registered that the environment hadn't changed as his long bangs hovered around him as he swiveled out of the attack, with a low round-house kick. Wishing Allen would hurry up, a direct blow to the chest re-focused Kanda to the job at hand. Gathering his energy he sensed Luke above him.

"Innocence activate! First Illusion!" Kanda grimaced. "Kaichu!"

Swinging Mugen up, Kanda created the distraction he needed to get above ground. Using Mugen as a stepping stone, he launched himself up turning one eighty in mid air as he summoned his second illusion, Nigentou. As Luke drew near, Kanda bided his time, summoning all his energy.

"Third Illusion! Hakka Tourou!!!" With his increased speed and power he quickly and skillfully cut Luke eight times in different vital spots. Not hesitating for a second, Kanda quickly rebounded in the snow launching himself back up midair to the falling Akuma and launched Hakka Tourou again followed by Kaichu to pound Luke into the ground. In the mere second respite that the Japanese swordsman had midair he could see even that was not enough as the Akuma laughed wildly in the snow below.

"Innocence!!! Fourth illusion, Shouka!!!" Kanda called out, his tattoo on his chest burning, his vision briefly blurred by his changing pupil. He was pissed. He was really pissed that he had to resort to the fourth illusion against one Akuma. As disgusted as he was with himself he was no fool. He knew he could not win this battle alone with basic attacks.

With Allen no where to be seen, Kanda knew better to wrap this battle up as quickly as possible. As much as he would have like to slug it out, there was innocence at stake. Unlike Marie Noise, Kanda could not trust Allen. With all his strength he raised Mugen above his head, with two hands wrapped around her hilt, he rapidly descended and drove his katakana through Luke's chest. Snow billowed outwards with the force of the impact.

As reality dawned on the Akuma that this was not an ordinary attack its face quickly changed from glee to panic. Above him Kanda meet his eyes for a second time, a satisfied grin growing on his face.

"Not laughing now are we?" his hair beginning to slowly settle like the snow particles surrounding them.

Beneath him the Akuma began to laugh hysterically, spitting nonsense about the Earl and the Noah. Uninterested Kanda stood, withdrawing Mugen from the Akuma's chest bringing her to rest on the Akuma's neck. It however was no longer an Akuma, Luke's real conscious was breaking through. Gritting his teeth, Kanda was glad Allen was not around as Luke began to sob, Kanda tightened his grip on Mugen and slashed Luke's throat without a second thought. He was not one for sentimentality. Turning away as the body turned to dust he wiped Mugen clean of the contaminated blood. Sheathing his katana, he back tracked to the river.

With Allen no where to be seen and concern growing, Kanda headed to the canal bank. Timcampy surfaced suddenly, bobbing up and down in a frenzied fashion. Kanda wadded through the icy water to where Timcampy hovered over the surface. His heart suddenly hammering against his chest. It was hard to see what lay beneath the surface as he walked. He was unsettling the loosened material of the canal bed. Upon reaching Timcampy, Kanda fished around with his hand but it came in contact with nothing. Edging forward carefully he found that the canal floor dropped rather suddenly into a v-shaped bed.

"Timcampy you're going have to be more specific." Kanda said urgently well aware time was quickly running out for the silver-haired exorcist.

Understanding that Kanda was trying to help, Timcampy once again dove beneath the icy surface to locate his master. With the innocence located safely within his stomach the gold golem could feel the weight of the water rapidly changing. Slowly he could see his master beginning to surface from the depths. Surfacing again he motioned to Kanda. Taking Timcampy's lead, Kanda once again reached down into the freezing murky depths of the canal. As he fished around his fingers brushed against something. Reaching further down his cheek was resting on the surface of the water. Feeling the coldness of the water on bare skin he grabbed whatever it was and pulled it quickly to the surface.

The weight of the object quickly became apparent as it surface as Kanda carefully inspected the object to instantly realize it was Allen. Without a second thought he backed to the canal bank, dragged the dead weight. With Allen safely place back on terra ferma, Kanda gave him the quick once over. Kanda frowned to find that the boy wasn't breathing and that he was a deathly blue shade. Loosing Allen's coat he began CPR. Despite no-one watching Kanda still felt extremely uncomfortable as he gave mouth to mouth. Trying hard to keep his composure, Kanda rubbed the younger boy's body to stimulate circulation, altering between CPR. What felt like the longest time and after an exceptionally hard thump to the chest, Allen surfaced to consciousness, coughing and spluttering up river water.

Gulping desperately for air, Allen clung to the front of his coat. Turning on his side he went from gulping air to heaving. Internally relieved that Allen hadn't died on his watch, Kanda stood taking in his surroundings. They were a good four miles away from the town. In the little wood clearing that they had found themselves, any evidence of Akuma was not present save for the katana markings in the tree trunks. The mist that lay like a blanket over the river and surrounding area was slowly beginning to recede, leaving only the pearl colour of the snow. Confident that the immediate threat of Akuma was gone, Kanda turned to his ailing inconvenience. Hypothermia was a serious concern, knowing they had to get back to the town as soon as possible Kanda was eager to get moving. Looking beyond Allen to the canal, he saw what Allen was staring at.

"We got the innocence. Let's head back."

"....Aa...." Allen replied weakly. He was finding it hard to regain his composure after what he had seen. "What about them......we can't leave them....?"

Looking at the long path ahead of them Kanda sighed.

"They're not going anywhere. There is no current in the canal. Once we get back we will inform the authorities and they can retrieve the bodies. Our job here is done." Kanda answered nonchalantly.

Allen looked at him as if he was about to cry, looking away disgusted Kanda stood up clumsily. Correcting himself, he remembered that gravity had returned to its normal weight. He really felt heavy and sore now that the adrenaline was no longer been pumped into his system.

"You got to get moving or hypothermia will really set in." Kanda argued roughly pulling Allen to his feet. "Start walking moyashi."

"No! We can't leave them!" argued Allen weakly.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kanda growled punching Allen squarely on the cheek. "They're dead. They can't get anymore dead than they already are. You're not but you will be if you don't start walking. I'll be damned if I have to deal with the paper work, Linali or Komui just because you didn't want to leave a pair of dead bodies now get walking!"

Allen uncertainly got back onto his feet as Kanda headed down the path towards the town. Allen took a step forward to follow but immediately his knees gave in and he landed heavily in a heap on the soft snow. He could feel the anguish taking over. He knew Kanda was right but he also knew leaving them here was wrong.

Sighing to himself, Kanda backtracked. He was more than happy to leave the Moyashi behind but like he had just said answering to Komui was not worth it.

"Get up." Kanda outstretched his arm. Pulling Allen up again he made the boy walk in front of him, prodding and grabbing Allen whenever he faltered. Their walk back was painfully slow and as the afternoon past, the temperature was dropping as quickly as the daylight.

"Get on." Kanda motioned Allen to get on.

Embarrassed but glad, Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck as the uptight exorcist hooked his arms underneath Allen's legs hoisting him up of the ground. Despite his small frame Kanda found the boy surprisingly heavily, though he put it to all the water his clothes were holding and not his failing strength. Slowly they backtracked the last mile towards the town in which they were staying. Every now and again Kanda had to adjust Allen's dead weight, he had notice the boy was slipping in and out of consciousness. As they approached the bridge leading to the town Allen quietly announced that he could walk. Without a seconds hesitation Kanda immediately dropped him unbeknownst to Allen who landed firmly on his rear end as Kanda kept walking.

"What the hell!!!?" Allen retorted weakly rubbing his sore behind.

`Kanda was not in the mood to entertain the moyashi. He was wet, dirty, cold, in pain and annoyed. Most of all he wanted a nice hot bath and a change of clothes.

Arriving back at the inn where they were staying, Kanda was about to knock on the door when it flew open. There stood their landlady, Rose. A larger than character with the fondness of the melodramatic.

"Would ye look at the two of ye!!! Soaked to the bone and hurt none the less!!! Get in here the two of ye!" Rose exclaimed at the sight of a very annoyed Kanda and a very pale and very wet Allen. Trudging through the entrance hall to the living room with the large open fire, Rose follow them, set on inspection like a concern mother.

"What in the world happened to ye!!!?.....What was on the other side of the river?" she asked a little more cautiously.

"The problem has been solved. You have nothing further to be concerned about." Kanda answered curtly. He had taken a dislike to the woman ever since their arrival. She had on numerous occasions insulted him as a man and as an exorcist, constantly referring to them as 'children'. He could feel Allen staring at him. He threw Allen a warning look. He would address the problem of the bodies at a later stage to the police after he cleared it with Komui. He sure as hell was not going to mention it to Rose. He inwardly cringed at the drama that would unfold should it be mentioned with the wailing and the crying and all that would ensue.

Rose breathed a sigh of relieve, but as a mother she could not shake her concern for the two boys despite their occupation.

"Could you run a hot bath?" Kanda asked looking at the doorway.

"But of course!"

"Kanda I really don't want a bath." Allen replied, his near death experience oh-so fresh in his mind.

Kanda cut him a look.

"I never meant for you." the long haired boy retorted heading for the stairs.

Allen recoiled in embarrassment. How could he think that Kanda of all people would be concerned for his well being!?

"I think the youngin' here should have a hot shower first lad?" Rose called after Kanda, certain that Allen was indeed far worse off than his counterpart.

"Whatever." Kanda replied.

"Let me get you a towel your poor thing." Rose murmured as Kanda disappeared upstairs.

Entering their bedroom, Kanda was relieved to see the small fireplace was alight. Removing Mugen from his belt he placed her on the bed. He took off his damp coat, placing it on the back of a chair in front of the fire along with his boots. Sitting on the corner of his bed he freed his damp and knotted hair from its restraint and undid the top few buttons of his white shirt. Unusually drained he ran his fingers through his hair, studying his boots, relishing in the quietness save for the crackling of the fire. He was unsettled within himself and couldn't decided whether it was because of the battle with the Akuma been harder than he had anticipated or was it the situation with Allen and the bodies. As a shiver ran through his body, Kanda removed his shirt, boots and socks.

Allen entered a while later wrapped in a pale blue towel around his waist and a bath towel covering his arm, holding a medical kit. His skin and hair still damp from his shower. Sitting with his back to Kanda on the chest at the base of his bed he pulled on a pair of gray boxers he retrieved from his case. Discarding the towels on the bed he began to inspect his wounds that Rose had fussed over. From what he could see he only had the one on his right arm and began applying antiseptic cream.

From where he sat on his bed, Kanda eyed Allen through the long bangs of his hair. He watched as fresh blood trickled from the three claw marks of an Akuma. At first it mingled with the excess water of his shower to create pink water droplets but as the wound continued to weep, the pink becoming red. Standing up, Kanda arranged his bar of soap, razor and change of clothes.

"You got one on your back."

"Eh?" Allen asked futilely trying to get a look at it.

"Tch." Kanda sighed. The wounds were near his spine. Grabbing the cream, Kanda smeared the wounds. Allen instinctively arched his back as the wounds stung. Grabbing the bandage and tape, Kanda quickly covered and secured the wound. He was already half way out the door when Allen realized Kanda was finished.

"Uh, thanks!"

"Whatever."

With a content sigh, Kanda sunk deeper into the hot bath water, feeling his muscles begin to relax. Savoring the silence once again he closed his eyes, freeing his mind of all distraction and enjoying the warmth of the water. After awhile he took his bar of soap and cleansed his body of sweat and his hair of snow water, mud, blood and sweat.

Squeaky clean, Kanda emerged from the downstairs washroom and entered the kitchen donned in an open crisp white shirt, black trousers and his hair wrapped tightly in a navy bath towel. Rose took one look at him and suddenly became preoccupied stirring her broth, her cheeks pink.

"Tell the youngin' that dinner will be in a half an hour."

"Aa."

As Kanda climbed the stairs he came in eye contact with Rose's daughter for the first time. From what he could tell she was about fourteen with brown shoulder length wavy hair. She wore an old style deep red dress with a white collar. Ignoring her, he headed for the bedroom. Upon entering, he could see that Allen was asleep, still in his boxers. Unconcerned, Kanda set about combing his hair and writing his report at the desk opposite the fire. A while later a soft knock came at the door.

"Dinner's ready."

"Aa." Kanda replied, stretching in his chair. Looking over to the beds, Allen was still fast asleep.

Kanda walloped Allen on the leg to stir him from his slumber. The sound of his hand slapping bare flesh rang through the air as Allen woke up suddenly.

"Dinner's ready." was all that Kanda said as he closed the bedroom door shut after him.

Allen's head swam from sitting up suddenly, his stomach following suit. He didn't feel well at all. As he dressed in his last remain clean shirt and trousers he put it down due to his tiredness. He didn't feel cold or feverish. If he had hypothermia he was positive he wouldn't have even made it through his shower earlier.

Joining Kanda at the kitchen table, Allen was well aware that three pairs of eyes were upon him, Kanda, Rose and Rose's daughter. Uncomfortable Allen busied himself with buttering his slice of brown bread. Truth be told the smell of the chicken casserole that Rose was serving up was turning Allen's stomach. The dinner was a torturous affair for both males. Rose put the larger portions in front of Kanda who when he tried to swap with Allen, the younger boy refused. Out of manners Kanda forced himself to eat the massive portions. All the while Allen was trying desperately not the get sick while both women kept looking at Kanda, looking away quickly blushing. It was only on rare occasions that he would wear his hair down and already he was regretting it. He was no pretty boy, he was an exorcist.

"Youngin' you don't look well at all!" Rose sympathized with Allen sitting down beside him. "Is it the food?"

Allen looked up quickly, his eyes like huge orbs brimmed with tears. Timcampy had tried his best to scoff down as much as possible when both women weren't looking.

"No, no, no, it's not the food honestly!" he desperately tried to apologize; ashamed he had made her doubt her own cooking.

"The fact he's eating nothing means he is genuinely sick." Kanda curtly cut in struggling with the apple tart. "He never, ever misses a meal." he was emphasizing the rarity of the situation to stop the train wreak of emotional drama that was threatening to unfold in front of his eyes.

"Oh but he has!" Rose's daughter cut in pointing at the half empty plate. Throwing her a look Kanda shoveled another sickly sweet lump of tart into his mouth. Oh how he hated sweet things.

"Maybe we should get a doctor to look at him?" offered Rose.

"It's just tiredness." Both replied in unison, Kanda glaring at Allen. Both aware his arm could be a problem.

"I-I think I'll go lie down for a while." Allen suggested trying to diffuse the awful atmosphere.

"Oooh that'd be a good idea, I'll bring ya up a mug of hot milk in a while." Rose added happy something has been done.

"May I use your phone?" Kanda asked watching Allen leave.

Rose's daughter mutely pointed to it on the wall behind him. Annoyed it was in hearing distance, Kanda dialed headquarters and stretched the cord so he could talk in the living room. He attached his golem to the line and waited for the switchboard to connect him to Komui's line. In the background he could hear his boss shouting something about coffee. Being brief but to the point Kanda de-briefed Komui about the mission and asked what to do about the bodies. Finishing with Komui singing something about how wonderful Linali was, to which Kanda simply hung up, he rang headquarters again but this time asked to the put through to the one woman he feared most in the world, Matron.

After a severe ear bashing Kanda hung up with a list of medicine to get. The next sailing back was not till tomorrow afternoon. Back in their room, Kanda tied his hair up and roused Allen from his slumber.

"I'm heading into town to sort out the last of the mission."

"Ah."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kanda roughly felt Allen's forehead. It wasn't warmer than usual.

"Eh?" Allen mumbled, slightly scared.

Kanda whipped his hand back. "Matron said if you had a temperature to get a doctor but you don't so you'll just have to take what she has ordered here." Kanda pointed to the list.

"We don't have any of that." Allen sighed thinking about the paracetamol, motillium, immodium and morphine that were standard as part of their issued med-packs.

"Baka moyashi, that's what I'm going out to get." Kanda growled, "You want anything else?"

Turning over Allen mumbled something about getting sweets for Timcampy.

"Ungrateful fuck." Kanda mumbled putting on his coat and picking Mugen up.

Having dealt with the authorities the Japanese exorcist backtracked to the chemist and picked up the order the matron had rang in.

"Everything alright sir?" The lady behind the counter asked as she waited for Kanda to pay. Flustered Kanda grabbed the Cherry drops he was contemplating on and quickly paid the lady. Buying sweets, well there had to be a first time for everything.

Passing Rose's daughter in the entrance hallway, Kanda made his way upstairs. Entering their room, he noted Allen was gone. Assuming he was in the bathroom, Kanda placed the plastic bag on the desk before returning his damp coat back on the back of the chair to dry out in front of the fire. Rolling his sleeves up, he emptied the bag, placing Mugen down.

Out of nowhere there was a loud thump on the bedroom door. Opening to investigate, Timcampy flew into the room, doing a circuit and smacking square into Kanda's forehead. Enraged Kanda grabbed the little gold golem ready to tear its wings off.

"The fuck are you doing!" snapped Kanda, "I swear I'll-" but the exorcist was cut short by the blood curdling scream from downstairs. Grabbing Mugen Kanda took off. Rose screamed again as Kanda entered the kitchen.

"What?" he shouted.

The plump woman was as white as a ghost, shaking like a leaf she pointed to the open bathroom door. Following her gaze Kanda tensed.

"Shit." was all that quietly escaped his lips as he marched quickly towards the scene that awaited him.

The bathroom was flooded, the water still over flowing and within the bath was the submerged, unmoving body of Allen Walker.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful beta Hiro-kun (miracleflame-alchemist147) for your hard work! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please review, many thanks! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Deireadh (Conclusion)**

**Key:**

_Moyashi –_ beansprout.

Kanda's stomach dropped, he did not need this. He did not want to deal with this. Emotional and physiological problems relating to the Moyashi were Linali's field not his. Stooping over the bath, he turned the taps off. His stomach churned as he saw pink streams rising from Allen. Blood that had not yet mixed with the water. Plunging his arms into the water, he clenched his jaw closed, the water was freezing. Wrapping his arms around the thin body he pulled it from the water. Allen was so heavy, it felt as if the water was holding onto him. Kanda held Allen's body like a child's trying desperately to find a pulse. For the second time that day he was faced with a stone cold, essential dead Allen. Squeezing the boys cheeks to part his lips, Kanda started CPR. Unable to start compressions Kanda lay Allen down on the cold, water covered tiles. On the third attempt, Allen coughed and began the ritual of clearing his lungs.

"Get me towels!" Kanda ordered looking behind him into the kitchen from his crouched position on the bathroom floor. Rose stood cemented to the spot in fear.

"Now!" Kanda roared, his patience worn thin.

Rose scurried off as if she was scalded and returned momentarily with a bundle of large bath towels. Wrapping Allen in one Kanda scooped him off the bathroom floor. Turning around to make his way to the living room, Rose gasped cover her mouth while the daughter let out a scream. It took Kanda a while to register what they were so horrified at. At first he had thought it was because Allen's dignity was on view for all to see but it was in fact his arm, that disgusted them so. Irritated to the last he snapped at the daughter to move and at Rose to summon a doctor. Rose trembled as Kanda seemed to grow taller and loom over her, his presence so dominating, so defensive. Horrified at herself she rushed to the phone.

Kanda knelt before the fire in the living room holding tightly onto Allen's shivering body. Shivering was at least one good sign. He opened the wrapped towels to inspect Allen's body to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid like cut himself in an attempt to atone for his sins of not saving the souls of those he had seen in the canal. Finding no new wounds, Kanda breathed as sigh of relief. Aware of a presence behind him, Kanda wrapped the towel over to save Allen's dignity. The daughter continued to stare, intrigued by what she deem a freak before her.

Allen moaned, becoming aware of his surroundings. He was cold, freezing cold. Opening his eyes, he made out the blurry image of the roaring fire.

"Oi! Oi!"

The voice was muffled but Allen knew it was Kanda. He knew that tone of voice anywhere but for once he felt relieved to hear it. Looking up he could clearly make out Kanda's face. It wasn't emotionless like usual. It was a strange mixture of anger and fear. Allen tried to speak but the words came out jumbled. It was when Kanda shifted his weight that Allen realized he was in the older mans arms. Worried Allen tried to explain but all Kanda could make out was 'fever'. It was all he needed to ease the qualms he had. While he was out Allen must have had a fever. To get it down, he took a shower. But to why the bath plug was in baffled Kanda. As Allen lost consciousness his head lolled to the side. Place his hand under Allen's matted hair to re-adjust the weight, Kanda felt the familiar texture of blood. Taking his hand away confirmed it. Allen must have fell in the bath and hit his head on the taps, knocking himself out cold, thus leading to the drama that was. Assuming this was right to which Kanda hoped it was, he was relieved the Moyashi had not tried to off himself but was equally as annoyed at the Moyashi's blatant stupidity.

An eternity passed before the plump, elderly, bald doctor arrived. Entering the living room the doctor flinch coming eye to eye with the crouched Japanese exorcist. He eyes burned as fiercely as the fire behind him, noticeably more in the darkened living room. The doctor back away from the threatening force only to be blocked by an equally nervous Rose. There was a clear divide in the room.

"Well what the hell are you standing over there for!" snarled Kanda after the lack of initiative on the doctor's part.

"Oo! Well...I...erm..." the poor doctor bumbled shifting uncomfortably.

Allen moaned in pain as Kanda dug his fingers into his arms in pure frustration at the incompetence of the people standing before him. Unaware he was the one hurting Allen, Kanda rose still cradling the silver haired boy in his arms.

"W-why don't you bring the boy to the bedroom, Dr. Clifford can treat him there?" Rose nervously suggested.

"Ah yes yes that's a very good idea Roisin!" agreed Dr. Clifford as the two of them and the daughter short of dived out of Kanda's way as he head for the stairs.

Kanda's mind already shifted from the glorious idea of inflicting pain upon them to the rather fearful idea of ringing Matron back. I mean, Kanda liked his head...really liked his head, preferably attached of course.

Settling about his business the doctor got to work. At the other end of the bedroom Kanda took great pleasure in slamming the door in the daughters face. For the doctors sake he begrudgingly allowed Rose to stay. Pulling back the towels the doctor gasped and recoiled sharply at the sight of Allen's arm.

"Wh-what is this!" he asked disgusted at the sight.

True even to Kanda's eyes Allen innocence was ugly but not so much as to recoil as if it was a disease, even less so when one knew the power it held.

"Ignore the arm, treat everything else."

"But this, this thing is obviously the source!" the doctor looked at Kanda was if he had multiple heads.

Taking two strides across the bedroom he unsheathed Mugen.

"Listen doc, we are exorcists, the way our bodies look is irrelevant to the likes of yourself. His arm may be many degrees of ugly but it is not an ailment and is not the source of his problems. The source of his problems maybe the fact that he drowned twice today in freezing cold water. Then again I'm not the one with the initials "D.R" before my name, no, just an exorcist."

The doctor swallowed hard feeling the edge of Mugen press against his neck, Kanda's face centimeters away from his own.

"I-I-I can't work in conditions like these!" squeaked Dr. Clifford.

Seeing Kanda tense more Rose stepped in.

"Now son, put the knife down, Dr. Clifford will treat the youngin' right!" Rose glared at the doctor as Kanda glared at her for insulting Mugen. "Doctor, the youngin' there done a great deed for this town and treating him is the least we can do."

Truce met Kanda stepped back, re-sheating Mugen. The doctor rubbing his neck subconsciously turned around to Allen.

"She's a katana not a knife." Kanda mumbled trying to save some of his innocence's honour as he sat down heavily on his bed.

"Knife, sword, katana there all the same and she is a cats mother." Rose mumbled back, blatantly ignoring Kanda from the foot of Allen's bed.

"Humpt, woman."

"Child."

"Hag"

"Immature fool."

"Bad cook."

"Ungrateful youngin!"

"Shut it the two of you or get out!" Dr. Clifford shouted as he tried once again to listen to Allen's chest. Behind him both Kanda and Rose made a face and began to sulk after realizing how childish their little match was.

Allen moaned as the cold instrument was place on his chest. He ached all over and he was so very very cold. He was not sure if he want to lie, sit, stand or curl up into a ball but one thing he did know was this strange man poking and prodding him was irritating. He tried to lash out to be free of his presence but his limbs refused to work as they were intended and flopped heavily onto the bed. Still he tried again with more force.

"Moyashi cut it out!" Kanda snarled, Allen grumbled in response.

"Well, um, he seems to be running a fever. He may have picked up some sort of infection while in the water. I mean the canal water isn't the cleanest, it's stagnant and no fresh water enters it freely, full of bacteria. So I will prescribe a antibiotic and some paracetomol for the temperature and aches. Plenty of um bed rest. Yes that seems best." the doctor ushered backing away from the boy taking position beside Rose trying not to look at the Japanese exorcist looming in the corner. She nodded in compliance.

"_That_ is your professional medical assessment?" Kanda asked in a low but even tone.

"Y-y-yes, it is."

His raven eyes bore into the small sweating man. He had no faith in his ability and was already timetabling their return to headquarters first thing in the morning. Matron would have a field day.

"Very well, procure your medicine, leave a forwarding address and your payment will be made in due course."

"R-right, yes of course!" The doctor was delighted at his release from the dreaded room.

"I will send my daughter with the good doctor to pick it up for you." Rose interjected.

"Very well." Kanda glared at the two. "Leave!"

Kanda sat heavily on the edge of the bed running a hand through his hair. Timcampy fluttered around him viaing for his attention. The young man rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. A sudden wave of tiredness had overcome him and he could feel the start of a migraine.

"Golem, extinguish the light." he asked of Timcampy whom obeyed, delighted he was been of some use.

The room glowed amber from the low fire. He knew he should tend to it but was uncomfortably warm. Reaching forward he pulled the blanket over the slumbering exorcist before returning to his previous position. He let his hair fall around him like a blanket shutting him out from the immediate situation.

Kanda was soon pulled from his peaceful meditation by a knock on the door. It was Rose, the daughter had returned with the medicine and the doctor's payment details, Kanda noted.

"Son are you ok? You look very pale yourself?"

"I am well. We will be retiring for the night. We hope to catch the five-fifty train to make the seven boat. We will required a packed breakfast."  
"That is no problem but will the youngin' be well enough to travel? The weather is forecast to take a turn for the worst during the night."

"We will risk it. Goodnight."

"Fair enough, sleep well."

"Che!"

Kanda eyed the brown glass bottle suspiciously. Taking a spoon from the silver tray on the desk he went over to Allen. He went to punch him but hesitated mid air and changed his hand motion to a rough shake. Allen inhaled deeply and groggily opened his eyes. He didn't have a moment when a spoon was shoved into his mouth. The vile liquid caused his eyes to water as he gagged. His nose and mouth were quickly pinched shut so he had no other choice but to swallow. It hit his stomach like acid. Released from his restraints Kanda slammed the bottled on the beside table and started packing way his clothes into his suitcase. He informed Allen of their travel plans, glancing over his shoulder to find the silver haired exorcist was already drifting off. He sat down at the desk and threw more timber on the fire. He waited a few moments for the fire to pick up, using the increase in the light he opened his folder. He read through his report, thinking for a few moments before finishing it off. He allowed the ink to dry before packing it into to his suitcase carefully. As for his partners suitcase he threw everything in, paused, re-opened it, folded everything correctly and re-closed it. He had no patience for mess, he liked everything prim and proper.

Kanda settled down to sleep but found it hard. Timcampy was still fluttering about restlessly. Cracking an eye open he glared at the gold golem.

"Cease your incessant movement" he snapped but it aggravated the golem more.

Sighing loudly he rolled over trying to ignore it but Timcampy flew closer to his ear. Snarling he sat up, scooted to the end of the bed where his coat was airing on the back of the chair, rummaged in the pocket and produced the Cherry drops he had purchased earlier in the chemist. Opening the packet he glared.

"I give you one, you stop, deal?"

Timcampy nodded.

"You fail and I will de-wing you and slice you with Mugen."

Timcampy faltered slightly.

Kanda tossed the sweet into the air to the widening mouth of the gold golem. Satisfied he settled on the pillow beside his sleeping master and Kanda readjusted himself under the covers.

Despite everything Kanda had a restless night's sleep. He was conscious of the time and of the whimpers and moans coming from his younger companion. Movement coming from the other side of the house reassured Kanda is was finally time to get out of this hell hole. He rose and dressed before tackling Allen. Thankfully the younger man was more alert than the night before and their departure was not hindered.

Rose waited for them in the kitchen. She was relieved they looked better but was unnerved as they were wearing the uniforms and both looked equally daunting compared to the previous night. Allen smiled and thanked her warmly for all her help accepting the packed breakfast. Kanda just nodded curtly. She led them to the door where they were greet with strong winds, sleet and sub-zero temperatures. She offered them the option of another night but Kanda cut her short.

They set off towards the train station, Allen pulling his collar up more, Timcampy snuggled into an inner pocket. They past the church with the swaying weeping willow, if anything the place seemed to have become more oppressive. They past the thatched cottages and reached the the train station soaked and cold. The little bit of energy he had this morning was now zapped, delight for the seat to absorb his limbs. Across from him a silent Kanda rubbed his temples.

"Are you ok?"

"..."

"Kanda?"

"Silence!" Kanda growled.

"Geez I'm just concerned."

"Well don't be, focus on yourself for a change." He snapped.

"Are you still mad about yesterday?"

"Mad? You are completely unprofessional. You have no clue in your role as a exorcist, it baffles me why Komui has put you in the field. You bring shame-"

"Whoa there! You are out of line!"

"You were never in line to begin with! You come swanning in just because General Cross trained you you were put on a pedestal, no wit-"

"SHUT up! I have as much right to wear this uniform as you."

"Don't even go there!"

"Oh get over yourself, you just feel hard done by by your own self imposed rules and no-emotion, mission only attitude and it has got you as far on a me that's what you are pissed about!"

Kanda opened his mouth to answer but the should of the train whistle drowned him out leaving the two young men to glare at each other in angry silence.

"My first request when I get back is to never be paired with you again."

"Good, saves me the trouble of doing it." Allen grumbled back.

"Fine."

The weather was bad but the boat still got the all clear to sail and after a few agonizing hours of sea sickness they were sitting on a train bound for headquarters. The rolled into the station after seven and made their was to the boats that would bring them into the inner sanctum without the need to scale a cliff or two.

Allen felt himself relax as he saw Linali waiting at the dock. Kanda had informed Komui of their arrival. Linali waved happily at the two grumpy exorcists. As they alighted from the boat Komui appeared behind his dear Linali with Matron standing stoically in the archway.

"Wonderful, wonderful! A job well done!" Komui sang.

"You!" Kanda pointed.

Koumi let out an 'eep' before taking a safe position behind Linali.

"Now now Kanda!" he cooed over Linali's shoulders.

The tall man marched forward but wavered before reaching Komui. The incessant buzzing in his ears had tripled. Without warning his knees buckled and he tensed waiting for the impact on the cobbles but darkness consumed him quicker.

Allen watched confused but as quickly as Kanda dropped he felt his own energy fail him as he slumped.

"Dear oh dear oh dear!" Komui breathed as Linali rushed to the ailing exorcists.

Matron calmly picked up the phone to summon stretchers and help, before approaching her newest patients.

His brain slowly brought him up through the layers of consciousness but the closer he got to the surface the more he wanted to delve back into the dark abyss, at least there is was peaceful and pain free. He slowly opened his eyes but was glad to find himself in the dim lighting of the ward. He exhaled slowly trying to take stock. From the pain in his head he knew he was at the tail end of a migraine. Thankful he had missed it as they were a most unpleasant ailment. His stomach churned uncomfortably as he got that sour taste in his mouth. He groaned as he forced his tired body to move in search of a sick basin. He held onto the one been offered to him gratefully, his eyes tracing the familiar arm up to Matron's face. He let out a defeated 'oh' followed by the contents of his empty stomach.

"Let it all out young Yu." Matron ordered supporting his back. "Better out than in I always say."

He did not fear much in life but this woman...

"What is my ailment?"

"Yet another migraine, you are over exerting yourself again. I thought we have been through this?"

"Yes well, I had undue stress..."

"You have another mark on your chest."  
"Why is the Moya- Allen here?" Kanda asked ignoring Matron's comment.

"Why else? He is ill, very much so."

"The medical practitioner that was acquired was very, how would you say?"

"A fool?"

"Quite."

"Hmm, needless to say, your prompt return was most wise. Doctor's of their level cannot cope with things they do not understand."

"He seemed to be on the mend this morning."

"His innocence is a parasitic type. It feeds off his body, that is why he has such a large appetite, he is technically eating for two. However, what I initially thought as a bacterial infection seems more like a viral. He cannot keep food down and therefore the innocence is attacking the body for nourishment and my treatments do not seem to be working."

Kanda's eye's darted from Matron to Allen and back again.

"It is most serious." she concluded, her mind deep in concentration. "Rest some more, it is early morning."

"Ah." Kanda replied as she adjusted his bed clothes, she lit a candle beside his bed using her own before double checking Allen and making her way back to her small office to pour over her medical books.

The ward was modest size and the windows were near the arched celling, much like an old church, darkness still loomed outside. Uneasy Kanda sat up taking a sip of the cool water available to him. He found himself staring at the still form of Allen. Timcampy stirred and fluttered over to him, Kanda cupped his hands and allowed the golem to rest in them.

"Matron is wise, yet she seems to be at a loss." Kanda said to himself.

Unable to settle Kanda got out of bed slipping his bare feet into the navy slippers and grabbing the matching navy housecoat and putting it over his blue striped pj's. His hair was greasy from all the sweating and he really wanted to wash it. He took the candle, the weak light illuminated a very gaunt and pale looking Allen.

"Moyashi? Moyashi!" Kanda half whispered and growled into the young man's ear. He shook him gently for good measure but he did not stir.

"Remember what I said about paperwork? So don't fucking die on me!" He warned.

The joy of been awake at four a.m was the ability to walk through headquarters in peace, no-one disturbed him. He returned to his room and gathered his towel, wash bucket and headed to the showers. He tried to enjoy a long hot shower but he had a nagging feeling. Feeling fresher he headed back to his room. Matron was right yet another petal had fallen from his lotus flower. Overpowered he collapsed onto his bed, his wet hair dripping down his bare back. What was wrong with him?

Matron had enough on her plate without having to locate her wandering patient. Yu Kanda, such a misjudged soul in her mind as she march to his room. She thought he done this to annoy her everytime he was in her care. She did not knock. She found him slumped over on the bed. Feeling his slow pulse she rubbed her chin worriedly. Kanda was showing the same symptoms as Allen, cool and clammy to touch, slow, thready pulse and she concluded very soon the shut down of his major organs. Time was running out for these young men.

Komui stood beside matron. Pushing his glasses on the bridge of his nose he poured over his data. In front of him lay his two exorcists, both fighting for their lives. It took Kanda a bit longer but he too deteriorated.

"Komui I'm afraid I am out of my depth here. I've exhausted all options. I've had Research, Labs every department I could think of running over the blood work and the data but-"

"They have cleared the innocence?"

"Yes, they retrieved it from Timcampy and had it brought down to Hevlaska."

"I have been pouring over Kanda's field report, I know you've ruled it out as did Research but Allen was in the water with the innocence. Kanda described the area with the Akuma Luke with a lack of gravity, everything was lighter yet he found it difficult to pull Allen out of the water."

"Yes but when he defeated the Akuma, gravity returned to normal. When you factor in battle exhaustion and the sudden extra weight of gravity it makes sense. Allen despite his size is heavy."

"Hevlaska has cleared the innocence?"

"Yes, as did the Lab, why?"

"What if...what if the innocence leaked. Into the water I mean?"

"That would explain Allen, but not Kanda's illness."

"Kanda had to do CPR, could have passed into him during that contact?"

"Yes mouth-to-mouth is highly contagious if he wasn't using a barrier device."

"It only would have needed to be a particle."

"Heavy water. You think particles from the ring mixed with the water...which would have been absorbed into Allen's lungs when he drowned and passed to Kanda..."

"Yes, it's possible, two innocence cannot co-exist in one body-"

"And Allen's is a parasitic that's why it affected him quicker! Komui we have to get them down to Hevlaska now!"

"Why?"

"She can remove even the smallest of particle's!"

"Hevlaska please!" Matron pleaded.

"They are very weak, the process, they might not survive."

"It is a risk we have to take Hevlaska, they are going to die as it is, I beg of you!"

"Place them down." Hevlaska replied after a time.

Her tentacles caressed them with tenderness as they gently wrapped around them and raised them up and closer to her.

"Indeed, there is remnants of the last innocence in both. I will attempt to remove it."

Her whole being surround them as she glowed brighter. Komui felt his jaw tighten as both contorted in pain what felt like forever.

"The one called Yu is fading fast." Hevalska whispered as she place both gracefully down. Matron ran forward, she had to save him before he died, she had to prevent another precious petal from falling, Kanda could not afford it. With her team she rush both back to the ward.

Linali had been pacing for hours, Noise Marie sat patiently believing in his friend. Matron emerged, her feature tired but softened,

"They will be fine."

Linali clapped her hands in joy as Marie nodded in approval.

Hours turned into days and with the passing of time they became healthier and fitter. Of course Matron measured their wellness on the rising noise level of bickering that had gradually increased over the passing days.

"Sooo I have a mission , thought the two of you worked wonderful together on the last one. Who wants the manifest?" Komui asked looking between Allen and Kanda hopefully. Both glared at each other and back at Komui.

"Now children, I am very low on talented, well trained exorcists so can we put this little tiff behind us and move forward yes?" Komui motion with his hands to emphasis the moving forward.

"I refuse." Kanda spoke.

Allen winched internally, Kanda certainly kept his word.

"No?" Komui sighed heavily "Ok Kanda this is your manifest, Noise Marie will accompany you."

"Very well." Kanda rose.

"Allen, Allen, Allen. Tut tut, my dear Linali will have to help you on this one. It's dubbed the Rewinding city, something about a time loop-but more importantly my Linali..."

"Good luck." Kanda smirked as he left, Allen was going to be there a long while been brief about Linali.

**Authors Note:**

Ha! So it's been two and a bit years O.o Sorry! It annoyed me that this story was unfinished so I had a day off work today and decided to dust the cobwebs off and finish it. Harder than I thought, probably not on par with the first two chapters but it's closure.


End file.
